A Not So Normal Adventure
by sakura2814
Summary: [Chapter 3 is up.] After being mistakenly transported to the land of Tenipuri, the Seigaku regulars continue their mission to return home. With new weapons, they begin the search which leads them to Hyotei Kingdom.
1. And so our journey begins

(A/N:  I'm attempting the unthinkable.  As to why I made this…it just sounded cool to try.  Just take it as something different from all the romance/drama stories that have been out there in the PoT universe lately.  I blame my insanity on being stuck in a college apt all summer with no car, taking 2 sessions of summer school w/ research, and no vacation.  **Warning**: Random cameos will occur at leisure and implied pairings will most likely appear since the creator seems to like to hint at that.  I have tried my best to stay in-character, given the situation.)

Disclaimer:  Konomi Takeshi owns the rights to Tenipuri/PoT.  Any crazy characters I bring in I sadly admit I hold responsibility for.  

Timeline:  I guess you could say AU.  Inui is not a regular in this story, but that doesn't mean he won't be important insert evil grin.

All I can say is…it was a creative idea meant for enjoyment ^_^. 

"Once upon a time…" 

SMACK

"Ryoma!" The author rubs her head. "Why'd you do that?  I'm trying to start the story!"

"This is not a fairy tale!"  Ryoma gives the author an evil look while holding a large paper fan in his hand. 

"It isn't?  The author looks back at Ryoma with confusion.

Ryoma sighs.  "Mada mada dane…"

Title:  A Not So Normal Adventure 

Genre:  Humor/Fantasy

Somewhere in Japan, there was a school located in the midst of Tokyo called Seishun Gakuen Middle School (aka: Seigaku).  For six days a week, boys and girls would frolic to school for an education and then attend various club meetings in the afternoon after school has ended.  

Seigaku was well known for having an outstanding boy's tennis team.  The captain of the team, Tezuka Kunimitsu, was a 3rd year tennis player with exceptional skills and has never been defeated (till Atobe came around, but let's not worry about that).  This year, a student named Echizen Ryoma came and proved to have the skills to make it as the first 1st year regular in Seishun Gakuen's history.  Along with Oishi Syuichiroh, Fuji Syusuke, Kikumaru Eiji, Kawamura Takashi, Kaidoh Kaoru, and Momoshiro Takeshi, the 8 Seigaku regulars would help lead the boy's tennis team all the way to their goal:  The Nationals.  

This is **not** one of those stories…for something goes _mistakenly_ wrong.

Chapter 1:  And so…our journey begins.

"Last lap!"  Tezuka yelled as the Seigaku regulars ran around the tennis courts frantically for one last time.  It was the beginning of another day for the boy's tennis practice in the afternoon.  As usual, all the team members had to run plenty of laps around the tennis courts to keep themselves in shape and boost their stamina.  Those that failed to keep up would have to face the wrath of Inui's newest creation.  Everyone did fine during the first 10 or so laps.  Soon, the 1st years would stumble and loud screams of agony and pain could be heard from the other side of Tokyo.  Interestingly, the screams would cause the rest of the members to run even faster for they too did not want to suffer the same fate.  Eventually, the 2nd and 3rd year members would slow down and screams of torture and suffering could be heard once again.  By the time the last lap rolled around, the Seigaku regulars were the only ones that were still standing.  

"You all know what will be waiting for the last one."  Inui said with an evil grin as his glasses flashed in the bright sunlight.  Behind his back, he whipped out a large pitcher of what happened to be a frothy, bubbling, purple liquid.  The smell was so noxious that some of the 1st years closest to Inui fainted.  Others screamed that their skin and eyes were burning from the caustic stench.  The members trembled in fear and felt that maybe…the cup of hideous stuff they were forced to drink wasn't so bad.  

The Seigaku regulars cringed at the site of the pitcher as they ran by.  All of them pushed and shoved to make sure that they were not the last.  Momoshiro and Kaidoh were viciously attacking each other as they ran side by side.  Fuji continued to smile and wonder which of the regulars he would get to see suffer.  None of them liked that idea.  He asked Tezuka if he would join him for the drink and in response, Tezuka ran faster and further away from Fuji.  Everyone else continued to run as fast as they could.  Ryoma decided to cause some havoc by grabbing a hold of a tennis racket nearby and casually placed it into Kawamura's hand.  Kawamura burned up and slammed his way through the crowd of regulars, giving Ryoma a runway to the front of the pack. 

On the other side of the court, all of the members were waiting nervously wondering which regular would come in last.  Inui looked at his stopwatch.  "34 seconds" He responded.  Besides not being last, all of them would have to finish the lap within a minute.  If not, they'd have to sample his newest creation, which would give Inui plenty of 'new data'.  Horio looked on and wondered who would be the first to round the last corner of the tennis court.

All the regulars were in a dead heat as they were nearing the last corner.  As they were getting near, a bright flash of light in the sky nearly blinded all the regulars.  "What the…?!" All of them exclaimed.  Suddenly, the ground beneath them began to sink, almost as if they stepped into a pile of quick sand.  None of the regulars had a chance to say any last words before they quickly disappeared into the unknown darkness below.  The hole vanished and the ground returned back to normal.  

Ryuzaki-sensei and the rest of the members also saw the bright flash of light and closed their eyes.  As the flash died away, all of the members looked around wondering what had happened.  Horio then noticed that the Seigaku regulars had not come around from the last corner of the tennis court.  "Huh?" He turned his head all around looking with confusion.  "Where did the regulars go?"  Horio then ran to the corner as to where the regulars were to come from and noticed that none of them were present.  

Inui looked at his stopwatch again.  " 1 minute and 10 seconds."  He looked up and turned to Ryuzaki-sensei, who had a perplexed look on her face.  "Sensei, where did everyone go?"  She gave him a frustrated look as an angry mark was beginning to show on the side of her forehead.  "Does it look like I know?!"  

Horio still stood in confusion. Then an idea popped into his head.  "Ah!  Maybe they got scared of Inui's newest concoction and ran away!"  He nodded his head as if he were a genius with his two years tennis experience.  Everyone looked at him with an empty look.  

However, all were thinking the same thing:  "Where exactly did the Seigaku regulars go?"

PRINCEOFTENNISPRINCEOFTENNISPRINCEOFTENNISPRINCEOFTENNISPRINCEOFTENNISPRINCEOFTENNISPRINCEOFTENNIS

First there was darkness, then there was light.  All of the Seigaku regulars closed their eyes as they were swept into the bright light that enclosed around them.  Upon opening their eyes again, the regulars noticed that they could see below them a vast land covered with lushes of trees and bright green plains.  A large snow covered mountain could be seen in the distance and various pools of water were scattered across the land.  All of them at the moment were astonished that they were somehow floating in the blue sky speckled with white fluffy clouds.

Wait…they weren't floating.  They were now falling towards the ground.  Upon realizing the situation they were in, loud screams could now be heard.  

"What the hell is going on?!"  Momoshiro yelled as he and everyone else were falling with increasing speed.    

"You think I know?!  It's not everyday something like this happens!"  Ryoma screamed back.  

"Where in the world are we?!"  Eiji yelled.  He looked around and noticed that the Seigaku regulars were the only ones present.  "Maybe we did something bad and this is our punishment!"  Eiji clasped his hands together and began to pray.  "Please Kami-sama…I'm not ready to die!  I promise I won't tease anyone again! I promise I won't whine at Nee-san for using my favorite toothpaste…"  

"Waaaaahhhhhh!" Kawamura screamed as he frantically grabbed the air.  "I don't want to die!  Someone save me!"

"How do you expect anyone to save you when we're all in the same situation?!"  Kaidoh replied with a not-so-calm look in the face.  

While most of them were in the midst of screaming and yelling, only Fuji, Tezuka, and Oishi had somehow remained calm in the awkward situation they were in.  They had the same thoughts going on in their heads:  "What in the world is going on?"  

Perhaps they thought it was a bad dream that they would somehow wake up to once they hit the ground.  As they got closer to the land, a mighty wind breezed towards them and slowed down their fall.  However, that wasn't enough to stop the Seigaku regulars from crashing into the trees down below.  Loud cracks of the branches were heard as the regulars tumbled through.  Birds scattered and flew away from the area as they tried to avoid the large objects that had smashed through their territory.  Besides damaging a few trees and bird's nests in the process, the Seigaku regulars had somehow made it to the ground in one piece.  

"Itaiyo…" Ryoma exclaimed as he rubbed his head and opened his eyes.  He glanced around and noticed that he was in the middle of a vastly huge forest surrounded by numerous trees.  He looked above and could see pieces of the blue sky through the top leaves.  "Where did everyone go?  Momo-sempai?"  Ryoma called as he scanned the area.  

"Right…here..."  A voice mumbled very slowly.  Ryoma looked down and noticed that he had fallen smack on top of Momoshiro.  He laid smack on the ground front first.  Ryoma didn't notice that he was sitting on his back.  "Could you get off me Echizen?  You weigh a ton and my back is killing me!"  

"Aa…that was probably why I don't ache all over."  Ryoma said with a smirk.  He got off Momoshiro and helped him get up.  Momoshiro stretched and rubbed his back.  "I'm amazed that none of us got killed from falling at that height."  Momoshiro replied as he looked up at the sky.  "Speaking of which…we should find everyone else to see if they're alright."  Both Momoshiro and Ryoma ran off to meet everyone else.

Eventually, all 8 of the Seigaku regulars were gathered together.  Most of them ached with scratches and bruises from falling, but luckily none of them were seriously hurt.  That however wasn't what was on their mind.  All of them were more concerned with how one minute they were back at school running around the tennis courts, yet in the next minute somehow ended up in a vast forest.  

"Well…we all seem to be in an interesting situation."  Fuji said as he pondered and looked around at the surroundings.

"We're not in Seigaku anymore that's for sure." Kaidoh hissed.  

"You just realized that now baka mamushi!"  Momoshiro yelled.  Both of them started to growl and give each other evil stares. 

"Hey you two calm down."  Oishi replied.  Arguments now were not needed due to the situation they were all in.  "In the meantime, let's figure out where we are and what we should do."  All of the Seigaku regulars sat around wondering what to do.  The thing is…what exactly could any of them do?

"Hey you there!" 

All the Seigaku regulars looked up to see who or what said that response.  They all looked around and at each other, realizing that none of them were the one's talking.  

"Over here!" 

They continued to look around and were starting to get frustrated since they couldn't figure out where the voice was coming from. 

"LOOK OVER HERE YOU STUPID GUYS!"  

All the regulars looked towards the same direction.  Instead of seeing a figure appear before them, a small fairy about the size of a cell phone was fluttering.  The fairy was wearing a bright pink frilly dress and carried a star shaped wand in her hand.  As the regulars looked at the little fairy, smirks began to appear on most of the regulars faces. Soon they all burst out laughing (well…except for Tezuka. Nothing really amuses him). "What's so funny?" The fairy asked curiously since she wasn't sure what caused the commotion.  

Momoshiro tried his best to talk as he pointed his finger at the fairy.  "You…you look like Ryuzaki-sensei!"  He bawled out laughing again.  The little fairy in front of them had the facial appearance of Ryuzaki-sensei.  In a way, it looked like a chibified version of Ryuzaki-sensei posing as the pixie fairy. "Oh lord, I think we totally lost it!  Who would have thought a fairy would look like the old hag?"  

The fairy got a frustrated mark on her forehead and she smacked Momoshiro in the head with her wand.  "Baka!  Is this how you respect your elders?!  You all should be glad I managed to save you from becoming a pancake!"  Momoshiro rubbed his head.  "Itai…she even hits like Ryuzaki-sensei." 

The fairy then coughed a few times.  "Anyways, where was I?  Ah yes!  Looking at your appearances, you seem to be from another world."  She took a look at all the Seigaku regulars, who were in their tennis uniforms.  A frown of confusion then appeared on her face.  "However, I could have sworn I summoned for a trio of girls from Tokyo to help save our world.  Ah well…I guess you guys will do."

"Wait a sec."  Tezuka spoke in his serious expressionless manner.  "What do you mean by a trio of girls and saving this world?"  The fairy flew towards Tezuka.  "This land will be in danger soon and I was suppose to summon a group of girls from another world to help us."  

"Um…where exactly are we fairy?"  Momoshiro questioned, given that none of them knew where they were.  

"People from another world, you are in a land known as…Tenipuri."

All the Seigaku regulars had blank stares in their faces.  Not only were they in another world, it was a place with a _very_ weird name.  

"Right…" Ryoma replied with a sarcastic emphasis. 

"Hold on!"  Oishi walked towards the fairy. "You said something about summoning some girls from Tokyo.  If that's the case, why did all of us end up here?"

The fairy took out a large manual from her pocket and began flipping through the pages.  She began mumbling some words like "_wasn't this the page?"_ and "_was it I before E_?"  She suddenly stopped on a specific page in the manual and a crimson red blush of embarrassment appeared on her face.  "Somehow, I guess I mixed up the summoning procedure and ended up with you guys."  The fairy began to laugh maniacally at her mistake.  None of the regulars joined in the laughter, for they weren't happy about what had happened.  

"Che…how annoying." Kaidoh responded.  "Anyways fairy, just fix the mix up and send us back to our world.  I have better things to do then lounge around here."

"Um…there is one problem with that." The fairy answered back tentatively.  "Summoning takes up a lot of magical powers and well…I don't have enough power to send you guys back home.  So…you guys are stuck here for now!"  

All of the regulars stood silent upon hearing that.  

"Um…you're kidding…right?" Eiji replied with a forced laugh.  "This is just a joke and we're all going to wake up soon.  Can someone pinch me please?"  Oishi went over and pinched Eiji in the arm in hopes that this was all a dream.  "Itai!  That hurt."  Eiji rubbed his arm.  He looked around and noticed that none of the situation had changed.  He was still in a forest with the Seigaku regulars and a little fairy that looked like Ryuzaki-sensei.  His face started to become pale and he would have fainted to the ground if Oishi hadn't been nearby him to catch him.  

"Exactly how long are we stuck here?"  Oishi asked curiously as he attempted to try wake Eiji up.  

"My magical powers are weak now.  If you guys help me with my mission, I should be able to gain enough power to send you all back home."  The fairy replied.  

"How long will it take to complete your mission?" Fuji asked.  

"Hm…I really have no clue.  It could take a day, perhaps a week, or maybe even longer."

"OH NO!" Kawamura yelled in a panic.  "We're all stuck here for that long?  What about our family and friends?  They're all going to be worried sick and wonder where the hell did we go?" 

"This is bad." Fuji said with a frown.  "Yuuta-kun was finally coming home tonight and I was hoping to spend some quality time with him."

"I can't be stuck here!  The series finale of Hello Kitty ends tonight!  I've been waiting all week to find out whether Hello Kitty finds Keroppi's missing friend!"  Everyone looked at Kaidoh with a sweatdrop.  They didn't even want to question that nor wonder why the hell he brought that up.  

"Mada mada…"  Everyone then turned to look at Ryoma, who was leaning next to a tree nearby all relaxed.  "If the fastest way to get home is to complete the mission, then lets just get this over with as quick as we can." 

All of the regulars nodded in agreement.  "Echizen is right." Oishi replied.  "There's no use for us to complain now since nothing can be done." 

Tezuka then turned to the fairy.  "Ryuzaki-sensei…"  The fairy just stood in confusion.  "Ryuzaki-sensei?  What a weird name to call me. Ah! I forgot to introduce myself.  I am the fairy known as Sumire."  The fairy did a little curtsey.  

"Fairy Sumire.  What do we need to do to complete the mission to get us back home?"  Tezuka asked taking the situation seriously.  Besides the idea of talking to a fairy, he too wanted to get this over with and return home.  The next tennis match in the Tokyo Prefecturals was coming up and he didn't want to forfeit the match and give up Seigaku's chance at making it to the Nationals.  

Sumire dug into the pocket of her dress and pulled out a large piece of paper.  "I need you guys to fetch me these things."  Tezuka picked up the sheet and everyone stood behind him to read what was on it.  

Everyone stood in silence again.  

"For crying out loud…you're sending us on a scavenger hunt!" Momoshiro yelled at fairy Sumire.  "I thought this was some mission to save a hot princess!  If that's the case, go find them yourself!"  Fairy Sumire then smacked Momoshiro again on the head.  "Baka!  You think I can just carry these things with my puny size?! I need some people to help me obtain them!"  Sumire then coughed and continued with her explanation.  "Anyways, these items possess various magical powers that if they end up in the wrong hands could destroy the world.  I need you guys to hurry quickly for someone else is also looking for them."

"Sumire-san, where exactly do we go to obtain these items?"  Fuji asked with a curious smile.  "None of us know the area well so how do you expect us to find these quickly?"  

Sumire scratched her head.  "Hm…I guess you're right.  I will then provide you with a sidekick to help guide you on your journey."  The fairy waved her wand up several times and chanted a few words.  With a twist of her wrist, a small creature about 2 feet tall appeared near the Seigaku regular's feet.  The creature was white and furry with ears like a rabbit.  As the regulars looked at the creature, another burst of laughter occurred.  The creature before them looked like a chibi-Inui in a rabbit costume.  In one of his hands he held a small data notebook and in the other a ballpoint pen.   _"Hm…I wonder what is so funny?"_ The fairy thought.  "This creature's name is Inuki and will provide you with extensive data on the land that will help you complete your mission."  

Fairy Sumire then noticed that only one of them was paying attention.  Ryoma, Momoshiro, Eiji, and Oishi were on the ground laughing at the sight of 'Inuki'.  Kaidoh, Fuji, and Kawamura were poking and petting Inuki wondering if it was real.  Inuki wasn't thrilled with the prodding and started to run away with the three guys following.  Tezuka, in the middle of the chaos, was the only one paying attention to her words.  Fairy Sumire sighed and flew towards Tezuka, who seemed to be the one taking this seriously.  "I leave the mission up to you."

PRINCEOFTENNISPRINCEOFTENNISPRINCEOFTENNISPRINCEOFTENNISPRINCEOFTENNISPRINCEOFTENNISPRINCEOFTENNIS

In the far off realms of Tenipuri, an evil wizard was looking through a magical mirror observing the situation that had unfolded.  As to how he was able to look with his eyes closed, no one really knows.   "Oh my, oh my…I can't let fairy Sumire foil my plans." The evil Banji, lord of the Yamabukians, was also looking for the items Sumire wanted to possess.  He turned around and called forth some of his henchmen.  Two guys appeared before him within the shadows of the gloomy castle.  "Jimmies…" The evil Banji replied with a smile.  "I have a job for you…"  

Should I even ask for a TBC? (ROFL)

(A/N:  Oh dear…I don't know why I wrote this (Actually, I think it was due to all those crazy chibi episodes) XD. This was just a creative idea that came about at the spur of the moment.   My goal is to add all of the characters(rivals) in at some point later on.  Hehe,..any suggestions or comments?  I can sense comments as to why the hell this was written.  Any reason to continue?  Should I burn this piece of crap? Save me. If you managed to read this far, you might as well leave a comment or opinion. As always, it was something new to try out. XD.)


	2. We have to fight with these?

(A/N:  When I first wrote this, I seriously didn't think this would be read by anyone.  I was quite amazed I got some interesting reviews.  The crazy ideas came after a psychotic week (which just so happens I've ended one).  So with that in mind, I present to you another chapter.  I have cracked out ideas, but I am also taking into account what reviewers say.)

Disclaimer:  See previous chapter.  I don't own anything (not even sure if I own Inuki LOL).  

Italics means person's thoughts

Tsubame Gaeshi-  Glad to see you are enjoying this.  You've always been a support of my fics.  Thanks! ^_^

Jen-chan-I give you credit for recognizing Rayearth.  Don't worry if you haven't seen the 2nd one, for this story is going much more whacked out.  Btw..there is a fairy in the 2nd.  Thanks for supporting my fics.  Random sidenote for you:  YoM will continue.  ^_^  

Sayochama-This was something different, but glad to know you like that magical girl/adventure idea.  It would be cool to see if it was possible for PoT.  Haha..would like an Inuki as well.

Ichigocake-Thanks for the review.  Seems like everyone likes Inuki.

Yami no Tenshi-  Sheer insanity is right.  I'm glad you like that, for that's how this fanfic will be.  Hyotei will come in later on.  If you have ideas, feel free to offer.

Aerysa-You also get credit for recognizing the Rayearth part.  That kinda goes in with the 'mistake'. Glad you like the Hello Kitty part.  I thought people would think it be weird.

Rumiko Nadajima-Rabbit creatures are cool!  I like O/E as well.  You might be in for some luck this chapter. ^_^

To everyone else that is reading, I thank you as well.  I welcome comments and I know you have them.  

Chapter 2:  We have to fight with these?

Deep in the forest of the land known as Tenipuri, Fairy Sumire had recently meet up with the Seigaku regulars to discuss the mission they would have to do in order to be sent back home.  She would have thought the people from another world would accept the task so smoothly…but sadly, that wouldn't be the case.  

After trying not to die from laughter, Ryoma, Momoshiro, Eiji, and Oishi eventually joined in with Fuji, Kawamura, and Kaidoh in observing and petting Inuki.  They were all quite fascinated with how much Inuki resembled the person they knew in their own world.  Poor Inuki wanted to hide from all the guys molesting him.  However, all of the regulars had surrounded him in a circle, leaving Inuki nowhere to run.  

Fairy Sumire had tried several times to explain any other important information, but laughter and distractions prevented that from happening.  She gave another huge sigh and nodded her head to Tezuka.  Tezuka took the signal and decided it was now time to get their attention.  He wanted to finish this soon and their clowning around wasn't going to get them anywhere.  

"Everyone!"

 All the regulars stopped playing with Inuki and turned their heads to Tezuka. 

 "Go run 15 laps!"

All their faces went blank.

"But buchou…where exactly do we run?  We're in the middle of a forest!"  Momoshiro exclaimed, noticing that there wasn't a tennis court or anywhere to run.

"Start running…" Tezuka said in a frustrated tone as a frown started to appear on his forhead.  

"What about Inuki?"  Kawamura was holding Inuki in his lap with both hands, which Inuki was not enjoying.  

"JUST RUN!"  

Tezuka looked like he was on the verge of snapping. All the regulars took notice of this and started to run around the open area of the forest.  None of them wanted to question him when he was in that state.  

Inuki looked on as the regulars ran.  He breathed a sigh of relief.  "Phew…that was close.  I thought for a moment there I was a goner."

"Holy Cow!  The thing speaks!?"  Eiji yelled as he ran around.  

Inuki gave him an evil glare.  "Well what did you expect?  How else am I supposed to communicate with you guys?   Would you like a squeak or a moo or perhaps a pupu?"

Moments later, the regulars were done running around the open forest area and were on the ground panting hard.  Even in another world, Tezuka was still their captain and any means of enforcement were followed.  Fairy Sumire decided to take advantage of the situation.  

"Alright.  Since it seems like you guys are ready to get serious, I have some other things that need to be explained before you start your mission.  Since you'll be obtaining items that others will be looking for, this will be a dangerous journey.  To make sure you survive, I will provide you guys a weapon to protect yourselves."

"Ah sweet!  So we're going to get swords and shields?"  Momoshiro exclaimed in excitement.  He could already imagine himself in one of those Medieval Times eras being all cool swinging a sword to defeat the enemy.  

"Here I go!"  Fairy Sumire twirled her wand and began to chant out a series of phrases.  With a flick of the wrist, a weapon appeared into each of the regular's hands.  Excitement appeared in most of their faces, but it soon vanished once they realized what appeared before them.  

In each of their hands, there was a wooden tennis racket.  

"You must be kidding."  Ryoma took a look at the racket and held it above his head, feeling the grip and observing its properties.  

"Well…the situation has gotten more interesting."  Fuji replied, looking at the racket curiously.  

"Hss…and I suppose we use tennis balls to attack?"  Kaidoh said sarcastically as he used the racket to scratch his back.  

"Now that you mentioned it, I thought I forgot something."  The fairy chanted a few more words and each of the regulars obtained a small sack of tennis balls.  

"Is it just me…or is this getting more weirder."  Oishi questioned as he held a tennis racket in one hand and a sack of tennis balls in the other.  

"It's not just you Oishi…"  Eiji replied hesitantly as he stared at the racket.  "I mean…we use these everyday…it's just that…of all places…why out here?"  

"Oh come on fairy!  Is this some joke!?"  Momoshiro yelled at the fairy.  "Where are the swords and all the cool weapons?! How do you expect us to attack with these?!"

The fairy smacked Momoshiro in the head once again.  "Will you at least give me some time to finish with the explanations?  I apologize that the weapon is quite cheap, for my magic right now can only provide for so much.  In the mean time, make use of these.  Besides, it seems like you guys are tennis players.  Wouldn't you know how to use one of these much better than a sword?"

The regulars just stood in silence.  In a way, the fairy was right.  Not many of them actually used a sword before.  But given the situation, they didn't really think a racket would do them much good. 

 Fairy Sumire called over Inuki and he hopped over.  Inuki opened his notebook and started taking notes. "After you get them out of the forest, lead them to the next town.  The blacksmith there should be able to upgrade and provide them with a better weapon."

"Hey Oishi, why does the fairy keep calling the tennis racket a weapon?"  Eiji whispered into Oishi's ear.  Oishi just shrugged his shoulders, for he didn't have a clue on the entire situation presented.  

"Sumire-san.  How do we attack with these?  Do we just attack the enemy with tennis balls or is there something else?"  Fuji asked curiously.  It seemed simple to do that.  However, Fuji seemed to know there was more to this then what was given.  

"Well of course you can't just smack them with balls.  You have to use magic in your attacks to cause some damage."  Fairy Sumire paused and looked at all of them.  "You all know how to use magic right?"

All of the regulars shook their heads.  Fairy Sumire just sighed and realized there was still a lot more to be done before she sent them on their way.  "I should have enough power to grant each of you one spell."  She once again began chanting and a sparkling light surrounded each of the regulars.  The warm light surrounded the regulars and a bright heat burned inside of them.  

"Wow this is cool!"  Eiji exclaimed excitedly.  "So what sort of magic did you give us?  Can I use it now?"

"You're magic will only be used in time of need.  I can't tell you what spell you received, for each of you has a unique ability.  As time goes on, you'll be able to learn more spells to help you out.  Anyways, I've wasted too much time here.  You all have enough to survive till the next town you encounter.  Please use Inuki to your advantage."

"Hold on.  Why can't you join us in finding the items?" Tezuka asked in a cold manner.  Fairy Sumire could help them out more and he didn't see why she couldn't follow them throughout the land. 

"Ah, there is one problem to that."  Fairy Sumire started to get an angry look as she clenched her teeth.  "The evil wizard Banji, who is also looking for the items I asked you to look for, placed a curse on me.  The problem with the curse is that I cannot leave this forest.  Every time I attempted to leave, a barrier blocks me.  The curse is so powerful that all my magic had no effect.  The only other option I had was to summon for some people to help me out.  Once I get the items, the power obtained from them will be enough to break the curse, restore my power, and bring peace to the land once again."

"Alright then.  We will bring back the items as quick as possible. Thank you for the help."  Tezuka replied to the fairy.  He then turned toward the regulars.  "Everyone, let's go!"  

"Okay!" Everyone replied.

Inuki lead the Seigaku regulars out of the forest towards the next town.  Fairy Sumire looked on as she saw them vanish into the depths of the forest.  "Good luck.  And I hope you guys pull through.  You are our only hope."

PRINCEOFTENNISPRINCEOFTENNISPRINCEOFTENNISPRINCEOFTENNISPRINCEOFTENNISPRINCEOFTENNISPRINCEOFTENNIS

An hour later, Inuki used his data on the land to guide the Seigaku regulars out of the forest.  All the regulars were carrying a racket in one hand and a sack of tennis balls slung over their shoulder across their chest.  The regulars were in awe at what was seen in front of them.  All they could see in the distance was a large field.  The cool breeze blew the tall grass across the plains gently. 

 Eiji jumped excitedly and ran into the field and did a flip.  He felt glad getting out of the dark forest into the bright open field.  Oishi ran after Eiji, hoping that he didn't run too far and ended up lost from the group.  Momoshiro and Ryoma also joined in running around the field.  Kawamura lied on the grass and sprawled out in relaxation.  Kaidoh sat nearby and stretched his arms.  Fuji and Tezuka were standing next to each other watching the regulars.  

"Giving them a break before we continue Tezuka?"

Tezuka nodded.  "It's been hectic getting out of the forest.  However, we'll have to continue soon if we want to make it to the town by nightfall."  He turned to Inuki.  "How far till the next town?"

Inuki flipped through some pages.  "The closest place we have to head to is called Konomi town.  It's about 5 miles in the Northeast direction."  Inuki pointed in the direction.  "Once we get through the plains, there will be a river and once we cross it should take another mile till we reach town."

"Okay.  We should continue walking then."  Tezuka gathered up all the regulars and they all continued towards their destination: Konomi town.  

PRINCEOFTENNISPRINCEOFTENNISPRINCEOFTENNISPRINCEOFTENNISPRINCEOFTENNISPRINCEOFTENNISPRINCEOFTENNIS

Their journey across the plains went pretty smooth.  Once they reached the river, things started to change.  The river was about 10 feet wide and very rapid so there was no way for the regulars to swim across in that state.  Inuki was flipping through his data book looking for the closest bridge that was built when an explosion nearby rocked all the regulars.  

"What the hell was that?" Momoshiro exclaimed as he was smacked to the ground.  

An evil cackle was heard.  All the regulars looked up, wondering who or what had such a hideous voice.  On top of two trees nearby were two figures dressed in a green and yellow cloak.  One guy had spiky brown hair and the other had slick blue hair combed back.  Both of them jumped down from the trees and landed near the regulars.  

"Hello.  Welcome to Tenipuri, people from another world." The spiky brown haired guy replied.  

"And who might you be?"  Kaidoh hissed.  

Another evil cackle came from the two guys.  "I would have thought fairy Sumire would have told you something about us."  The blue haired guy replied.  He then did a fancy pose.  "I'm Masami!"

The brown haired guy did a similar pose.  "I'm Kentarou!"

Both guys began to pose together.  "And together, we're known as…"

"You guys look like the Jimmies!" Oishi replied suddenly.  Both guys fell out of their pose and crashed to the ground.  "Ah....I knew I've seen you guys somewhere before.  The corny green and yellow clothes and hair styles did look familiar."

_"Corny clothes?"_ The Jimmies thought.  It was more like what the Seigaku regulars were wearing was out of place in this world.  Masami got up and brushed the dirt off his clothes. "Well, it seems like you guys do know who we are.  Anyways, we came here to send you a welcome message."  An evil grin appeared on the Jimmies faces.

Inuki tugged on Tezuka's shorts and he leaned down.  "This is bad, we have to run from them.  The Jimmies are dangerous henchmen sent by the evil wizard Banji.  In our current state there is a 95% chance we won't stand against them."  Inuki whispered into Tezuka's ear.  

"So what sort of welcome message are you sending us?" Ryoma replied yawning.  He didn't seem interested in the situation.  

"We were sent to make sure you guys didn't make it to the next town.  Now, its time to say goodbye."  The Jimmies brought out a nicely crafted racket and a tennis ball out from under their cloak.  Upon seeing that they too had tennis rackets, most of the regulars fell to the ground laughing again.  

"Oh my goodness!  So even the enemies use rackets as well?! This is just way too weird and hilarious!  No wonder the Fairy was calling the rackets weapons!"  Eiji continued to laugh.  

The Jimmies looked on wondering what was so funny.  "Seems sad we have to get rid of them.  Oh well." 

"Everyone head for cover!" Tezuka yelled.  

The regulars stopped laughing and noticed that the tennis ball the Jimmies were holding were glowing a bright green.  They began chanting a few words.  They then tossed the ball up and smacked it with the rackets.  One of the balls hit the ground near Momoshiro and Ryoma.  The ground exploded and dirt flew up onto them.  

"Fuji move!" Eiji yelled.  Fuji turned and saw the other ball come directly towards him.  Upon instinct, he was going to attempt to hit the ball back.  Fuji's blue eyes stared at the ball coming and he started to swing the racket back.  

"Fuji! Get out of the way!  That's not going to work!"  Tezuka yelled.  Fuji froze in his place.  He couldn't move and continued to receive the ball.  Kawamura quickly dove in and pushed Fuji out of the way.  Fuji dropped the racket out of his hand.  The ball hit the racket causing a large explosion, which shattered the racket.  Fuji and Kawamura were tossed back from the explosion.  After the explosion died down, a large crater could be seen in the ground.  If Fuji had attempted to hit the ball, he would have been a goner.  

"Fuji.  Are you alright?"  Fuji opened his eyes and looked up to see Kawamura above him.  Kawamura offered his hand and pulled him off the ground.  Fuji then closed his eyes and smiled back.  "Thanks for saving me Taka-san."  

"We have to run somehow."  Momoshiro replied in a tense voice.  "These guys mean business and I don't think we can beat them." 

"Scared chicken."  Kaidoh hissed.  Momoshiro got frustrated at that remark.  "And you aren't scared as well?  If we stay around, we are going to get killed!"

"Inuki!  Lead Tezuka and the others to the nearest bridge and get them to Konomi town!"  Oishi yelled to the others. 

"What about you Oishi-sempai?"  Momoshiro asked, worried for the vice-captain's safety.  

"I'm going to stay here and have them target me while you guys make the run."

"Nani!"  Everyone exclaimed. 

"Just do as I say! If you don't all of us are going to die!" Oishi exclaimed.  Tezuka nodded in agreement and had Inuki lead them to the closest bridge.  The Jimmies were going to follow them, but Oishi stopped in their paths.  "If you want to fight them, you have to go through me."  

"You stop us?"  The Jimmies laughed.  "I guess we'll have to destroy you guys one by one."  They both brought out another tennis ball from under their cloaks.  

_"I have to stand strong if I'm going to protect the rest of them"_ Oishi told himself as he also brought out a tennis ball from the sack he was carrying.  He wasn't sure how much damage he was going to do, but he figured he might as well try.  _"I have to protect everyone."_

A warm light started to glow a bright blue around the tennis ball as Oishi held it in his hand.  He wasn't sure how or what reason brought that up, but he somehow knew what to say in order for the magic fairy Sumire gave him to work.  

"MOON VOLLEY!"  Oishi hit the tennis ball and the glowing ball speed toward one of the Jimmies.  

"What the?"  Masami exclaimed.  He tried to hit the ball with his racket, but the ball lobbed over his racket and smacked him in the head.   He fell back into the river and the waters rushed him down.  

Oishi stood shocked at what he did.  "So that's the magic Fairy Sumire gave us.  I see…it worked because it was needed now in order to protect everyone else.  Funny that it happens to be my special technique."  Oishi started to laugh a little.  

The other Jimmie of the pair, Kentarou, was amazed that Masami got knocked out.  However, he wasn't going to fall for the same trick.  He chanted some words and hit the ball directly at Oishi.  Oishi attempted to move out of the way quickly but wasn't fast enough.  The blast shattered his racket and Oishi was knocked to the ground.  He winced in pain as he notice there were some deep cuts on his leg.  

Kentarou laughed.  "You were pretty good for knocking out one of the Jimmies."  He then brought out another tennis ball.  "But sadly, I have to kill you."  He started chanting.  

Oishi couldn't run with his leg injured and his racket was destroyed.  He closed his eyes.  _"Well…at least I tried.  I hope everyone else makes it safely to the next town."_

Suddenly, a few random tennis balls flew at Kentarou, making him stop chanting.  "What was that?"

"Oishi!"

Oishi opened his eyes and saw Eiji running towards him.  Eiji noticed that Oishi was bleeding and rushed over.  "Oishi what happened?  Augh you're in bad shape!"  Eiji stood up and looked at Kentarou with a furious look.  "How dare you hurt Oishi!  You're going to pay!" Eiji glowed a bright red and he brought out a tennis ball.  Kentarou also brought out a tennis ball and was going to attack.  

"KIKUMARU BEAM!"  The ball glowed red and speed towards Kentarou.  He didn't have time to finish attacking, for the ball smacked him hard in the stomach and knocked him into the river.  He too floated down the river.  Eiji did a victory sign and ran over to Oishi, tending his wounds.

"Eiji!" Oishi exclaimed in shock and frustration.  "What are you doing here?  You were suppose to follow Tezuka and the others to the nearest town!"

"Oishi!  You expect me to leave you here by yourself to defend us?"  Eiji held one of Oishi's hands in his own and looked into his eyes.  "Haven't you forgotten? We're the Golden Pair! We have to stick together no matter what happens."  

Oishi smiled back at Eiji.  "You're right.  We stick together to the end."  Eiji had Oishi place his arm around his back so that he could help Oishi walk.  They both hurried back across the bridge to where everyone else was waiting.  

TBC.

(A/N:  I am so sorry if this is getting lame, I'm still in the introduction phase.  I'm trying my best to make this an interesting fantasy story incorporating the PoT characters.  The next chapter I will bring in more characters.  If you have any suggestions, feel free to offer.  I'm very curious to know how reviewers respond to this story, since in my opinion the story is very cracked up.  Is this story worthwhile? I really don't know.  But, it is fun to write ^_^;)


	3. Let's Save the Princess!

(A/N:  Hello again.  Thanks to the reviewers for your wonderful input!  It helped out a lot!  I'm glad to know that you are still enjoying this cracked out story! This is such a weird fanfic.  I'm sure you are all wondering how the other teams will fit in.  I discussed it with my brother and he thought I was on crack. (^_^;)  Enough with my rants so here is another chapter! Btw Jen-chan, the white creature with the jewel is Mokona.  Inuki doesn't have a jewel.  He's just a huge white bunny)

Disclaimer:  I own PoT and the characters are my slaves.  I wish those were true. "Sigh."  No I don't own PoT.    

Italics mean person's thoughts.

Chapter 3:  Let's Save the Princess!

Back in the world of Tenipuri, the Seigaku regulars with the guidance of Inuki, reached Konomi town before the sun was beginning to set behind the mountains. Luckily for them, no more attacks occurred on the rest of their journey towards town.

Konomi town appeared to be a quiet peaceful town.  People were going about their merry way and small children played on the dirt road with chickens scattered around.  There were about 30-40 houses and/or shops that made up this small town.  The buildings were mostly two stories tall and made of wood with straw covered roofs.  In a way, it looked as if they flashed back into the medieval era.   

"Ramen! Get your ramen here!"  

So maybe it wasn't _exactly_ the medieval era.  Local stores were selling a mix of foods that varied from roast pigs to Chinese food.  A few of women looked at the Seigaku regulars with strange faces, noticing how their tennis uniforms were quite different from what they usually saw.  Some of the men walking around were carrying tennis rackets strapped to their backs.  Eiji concluded then that in this universe, the weapon of _choice_ was the tennis racket.  

"First, we should go find the blacksmith's house."  Inuki flipped through his data book looking for the directions.  "His shop is probably closed now so we'll pick up our new weapons in the morning.  Hopefully he'll let us crash at his place for the night."

"I hope he has food.  I'm famished!" Momoshiro replied in an exhausted tone. 

Besides him, all the regulars were tired and hungry.  Since they were first transported into this world, everything has been a weird experience.  The little fairy, the 2 ft. tall Inuki, tennis rackets as weapons, encounters with familiar faces, and magical powers.  All of these seemed to be out of place in this world.  

Inuki hopped down the road with the Seigaku regulars following.  Eiji was helping Oishi walk since his leg was injured from his encounter with the Jimmies.  At the last house down the road, Inuki knocked on the door.  

"Coming!"  A man who appeared in his thirties opened the door.  He had short back hair and was wearing a pair of dark round sunglasses.   Both Oishi and Tezuka nearly choked at whom they saw.  

"Yamato-buchou?!" Both exclaimed in unison.  

The man scratched his head in confusion.  "Yamato-buchou?  Usually people call me Yamato the blacksmith."  He looked at the Seigaku regulars. "I guess my name must have gone around or something.  I don't think I've seen you guys before."  

"Over here!"

Yamato looked down to where the voice was coming for.  Standing near his feet he recognized a familiar face.  "Well hello Inuki!  Long time no see!"   Yamato crouched down and Inuki jumped into his arms, giving him a big welcome hug.  The regulars looked on at the strange site of a full-grown man hugging a large furry creature.  

"I think it's been a year since I last saw you!"  Yamato exclaimed.  "So what have you been up to?"

"Oh you know…the usual stuff.  Running errands for Ryuzaki fairy, going to the annual carrot-eating contest, saving the world.   Nothing really special."  Inuki replied as he fixed his glasses casually. 

Yamato laughed.  "Is that so?  By the way, where is Ryuzaki fairy?"

"It's a long story.  Do you mind if we can stay at your house for the night?"

He nodded and smiled at the Seigaku regulars.  "Not a problem.  Anybody that happens to be Inuki's friend is also mine."  He motioned for the Seigaku regulars to come in.  The house was very tidy and brightly lit.  There was a small kitchen connected to the dining area on one side of the house and a wide living room area on the other side.  There was a small staircase leading to the second floor of the house.  All of the regulars except for Tezuka collapsed on the ground.  

"You guys look exhausted.  My wife recently made dinner, so feel free to help yourselves."  Right when Yamato said the word 'dinner', both Momoshiro and Ryoma ran to the dining area and started filling their plates full of food.  

"Momo-sempai! Stop hogging all the noodles!" Ryoma yelled as he pushed Momoshiro away from the food.  

"Now you two.  Let's not fight over this." Kawamura replied in his attempts to calm down the underclassmen.  "All of us are hungry so make sure you leave some for everyone else."  His words didn't seem to do much since Ryoma and Momo continued to fight over the food.  

"Settle down or you two are going to run 20 laps around the town."  Tezuka said sternly.  Both of them became silent.  They were so tired that running laps was the last thing they wanted to do.  

"Don't worry, there is plenty to go around."  Yamato said in reassurance.  All of the other regulars went to get some food.  After eating their share, most of the regulars sat in the living room trying to relax as best they could.  After clearing off the dining table, Inuki was telling Yamato the entire story about what was going on.  Tezuka and Fuji also sat at the table listening in.  

"So that's what happened to Ryuzaki fairy."  Yamato said with a frown on his forehead.  "So she's asking me to provide these people she summoned from another world with tennis rackets.  I assume the situation is bad if she wasn't able to give them some quality ones."  

"Will you be able to help us out?  Some of the rackets she gave us were destroyed in an attack."  Inuki was standing on the chair talking while the other three were sitting down.  

Yamato leaned back in his chair.  "Since it's for the sake of the world and Ryuzaki fairy is asking for help, I should be able to.  I made some new rackets recently that I left in my shop.  Do all you guys know how to use them?"  Yamato looked at Tezuka and Fuji.  

"Only two of us so far were able to use the magic Ryuzaki fairy provided us.  However, we're fast learners so it should be no problem."  Tezuka responded.  

"Ryuzaki fairy mentioned how the magic comes in time of need.  So as long as we're in some sort of danger, we should be able to use it."   Fuji smiled.  "I'm curious to see what everyone can do."

"Okay then.  I'll trust you guys with my rackets.  It's getting late, so I'll bring down some blankets.   You all can sleep in the living room.  Tomorrow morning I'll take you to my shop on the other side of town."  

Yamato stood up and went upstairs.  He came down a few moments later and passed out blankets to all the Seigaku regulars.  Since most of them were exhausted from the unusual day, they fell asleep quickly.  

Oishi had a hard time falling asleep.  It could have been due to Momoshiro and Ryoma snoring loudly, but just the fact that they were stuck in another world with no clue as to how long it was going to take to get back home was bothering him.  He turned his head to the other side and noticed that Eiji, who was sleeping next to him, was missing.  Oishi stood up from where he was sleeping and also noticed that Tezuka was gone.  Worried for their safety, he got up and went to go look for them.  The night air was cold, so he wrapped the flannel blanket he was sleeping with around him and left the house.  

Right when he walked out the front door, he noticed Eiji was sitting down next to the door with his knees to his chest and his arms around his legs.  His head was down and he looked like a lost child curled up.

"Eiji! What are you doing out here?" Oishi asked quietly since he didn't want to wake everyone else up.  

Eiji looked up from where he was.  "Oishi.  I didn't feel like sleeping, so I thought I go outside and look at the moon."  Oishi could see that Eiji was shivering a bit He sat down next to him and wrapped part of his blanket around Eiji.  "Thanks Oishi.  Is your leg alright?"  Eiji looked at Oishi's leg that was newly bandaged.  

Oishi nodded.  "Yamato's wife gave me some herbs to ease the pain as well as reduce the swelling.  Don't worry, by tomorrow morning I should be able to walk just fine."

"That's good."  Eiji looked at the moon again.  The moonlight hit his cat-like eyes, revealing a glint of sadness. "Nee Oishi.  When I look at the moon, I wonder how my family and friends are doing.  Are they worried? Will we ever see them again?"  Eiji tilted his head down again.  "I miss them.  I want to go home and sleep with my teddy bear again."  

 Oishi looked at Eiji with concern.  He was sure all of the team members felt the same way.  Everyone wanted to go home.  He wrapped his arm around Eiji pulling him closer as the two huddled together.  "Don't worry Eiji.  I'm sure we'll get home soon.   Just remember that we're all in this together and you're not alone.  I know you don't have your teddy bear here, but if it will make you feel better I can be your substitute till we get back."  Oishi smiled at Eiji.  

Eiji's eyes widened with happiness.  He leaned his head on Oishi's shoulder.  "Sure thing! I won't mind."  Eiji felt glad knowing that Oishi was there to ease his worries.  

Both of them were starting to fall asleep when they heard the front door open.  Yamato came out and looked at the Golden Pair.  "What are you two doing out here?  You'll catch a cold in this weather."  

Oishi and Eiji got up and were heading back in the house till Oishi realized the reason why he came out.  "Oh yeah, I was suppose to go look for Tezuka."  

"Don't worry about him.  He should be back soon."  

"Yamato-san, do you know where he went?"

"He asked me earlier about some tips on using magic.  The next thing I knew, he took one of those rackets Ryuzaki fairy gave you guys and went out the door.  Anyways, you should go get some sleep.  I'll stay up till Tezuka comes back."

_"I wonder what Tezuka would be doing." _Oishi took a glimpse at the distance before heading inside. "Thank you Yamato-san."  Oishi and Eiji then went back in while Yamato waited by the door for Tezuka's return.  

PRINCEOFTENNISPRINCEOFTENNISPRINCEOFTENNISPRINCEOFTENNIS

The next morning…

A loud scream was heard.  

"What the hell was that?"  Ryoma exclaimed as he rubbed his eyes in his half-awake state.  

All of the regulars woke up and wondered who or what screamed.  It was then that they noticed that Kaidoh was sitting at the corner of the house shaking with a pale look on his face.  

"Hey Kaidoh.  What's wrong?"  Oishi tried to calm him down.  Kaidoh still had on his shocked face as he slowly pointed his trembling finger at something.  Oishi was confused and looked at the direction Kaidoh was pointing.  "I don't see what's wron…what in the world is that?"  

At the direction Kaidoh was pointing in, there was a humongous white furry ball. [1]  

Ryoma was kneeling next to the ball poking it.  Fuji joined in and rubbed his hands on it.  "I wonder where this came from."  Fuji replied curiously.  Eiji liked the feel of the furry ball and started rubbing his cheeks on it.  

Momoshiro was laughing his head off.  "Hahahahaha!  Mamushi got scared of a white fur ball?!" Kaidoh started to blush for freaking out over a silly thing.  "Shut up you hedgehog!"

"But still, what exactly is this?"  Kawamura picked up the white furry ball and looked at it from all sides.  

"What's with all the noise?"  Tezuka said with a frown as he cleaned his glasses and put them on.  He looked at the huge furry ball Kawamura was holding and became speechless.  

Yamato came down the stairs yawning.  "Wow you guys are up early.  What's with the commotion?"  

"Yamato-san.  Where did this thing come from?"  Oishi asked as he pointed to the white furry ball.  Yamato looked at it and laughed.  "So this is what caused the commotion in the morning?  I guess I should have told you that this is how Inuki sleeps."

"This is Inuki?!" All the Seigaku regulars exclaimed at the same time.  They all stared at the huge fur ball, wondering how that was possible.  

"But…it's a furry ball…with no ends."  Ryoma replied slowly as he rolled the ball all around.  

"So how does he return to normal?"  Eiji started pulling and stretching the ball with no success.  

"Inuki is a heavy sleeper so you have to use drastic measures to wake him up."  Yamato held the furry ball in both hands.  He kneeled down and started smacking the ball into the ground several times.  The regulars looked on at the awkward site, wondering if this could be even considered a form of animal abuse.  They assumed Inuki was going to wake up with a very huge headache from all the banging.  

After Yamato slammed the Inuki ball into the ground about a dozen times, Inuki started to roll out like a jelly blob into his normal form.  "Is it morning already?  Let me sleep some more."  Inuki's ears were crumpled as he continued to sleep belly up.   

Ryoma waved his arms into the air.  "That's it! I've seen enough weird stuff already!  I wish the real Inui was here so that he could make some toxic juice and end this!"  

"I think everything that's been going on since we've came here has been weird."  Momoshiro replied sadly, shaking his head.  

This was going to be another long day.  

After eating a quick breakfast and straightening the house up, Yamato lead the Seigaku regulars over to his shop to provide them with rackets to help them on their journey.  Inside his shop, there were a variety of rackets hanging on the walls.  They were made of various types of material that ranged from wood to steel.  Yamato brought out a large box and opened it, revealing 8 nicely crafted rackets of different colors.  

"I recently finished these rackets using a new material called 'titanium'.  These not only enhance magic power, but can also be used as a shield against incoming attacks, can be used as a bat in close encounters, and also works well as a frying pan.  I call this the multi-use racket!"

"How should we pay you for these?" Tezuka asked.  

Yamato shook his head.  "No need for that.  I'm glad to help out Ryuzaki fairy.  If you didn't know, I was her apprentice a few years back.  I guess you could say I'm lending you these rackets, so when you are done with your mission you can return them back."

"Thank you very much."  Tezuka bowed in gratitude.  

Everyone acquired a racket.  Ryoma picked up a red one and was testing it in his hands.  "Hm…not bad.  Feels like my old one."  

"Now that we got our new rackets to protect us, we should start finding those items Ryuzaki fairy asked us to get."  Oishi took out the list she gave them and everyone looked at the items.  

"So what should we look for first?"  Kawamura questioned.  

"I think we should look for the **'crystal tennis ball'.**"

"Why should we get that first Fuji-sempai?  It's not even the first item listed."  Ryoma asked pointing at the list.

"Because of this."  Fuji pointed at a flyer outside of the shop that was posted recently.  Eiji ripped it off the wall and read it.  "Princess kidnapped.  Those that bring her back safely shall be rewarded with the legendary 'crystal tennis ball'.  For more details, come to the Hyotei Kingdom."  

By now, the Seigaku regulars were starting to get used to the weird fact that everything they encountered in Tenipuri was somehow connected to tennis.  

"Hss...this doesn't sound so hard."  Kaidoh replied.  

"This is cool!  So we get to rescue a princess anyways!  I hope she's hot!"  Momoshiro exclaimed in excitement.  

"We better be careful though." Oishi said in caution.  "We don't know exactly how dangerous these people are that captured the princess.  I think we better go to this Kingdom to find out more."  

"Well either way, we have to do this."  Tezuka replied.  "We better hurry as well because Banji is also looking for the items." 

"So how far is it to this Hyotei Kingdom?"

"It's quite close Eiji.  See?"  Fuji pointed up from where they were standing and noticed he was pointing at a sign that said "Welcome to Hyotei Kingdom"

"Eh?  Where did this come from?  Eiji exclaimed as he looked up at the huge castle.  It was a magnificent castle that stood right next to Konomi town.  All of the regulars walked through the front gates.  

"Halt! Who goes there?"  One of the Hyotei soldiers stopped the Seigaku regulars using a long steel tennis racket he had in his hand.  "You don't look like you have any business here so go away."

"We're here to find out details about rescuing the kidnapped princess."  Inuki told the soldier.  The solider backed his weapon and lead the Seigaku regulars and Inuki into the huge throne room.  There were two thrones in the room with many soldiers and civilians all around.  One of them contained an older man sobbing with many people trying to calm him and the other had a conceited younger man with an arrogant look.  

"King Sakaki, there are some warriors here that say they want to save the princess."  One of the messengers spoke.  The king stopped sobbing and looked at the Seigaku regulars.  "Is that so?  I'm so glad more people are going to help.  So far everyone that has tried to save the princess has never returned."

"Never returned!?"  Most the regulars exclaimed.  Seems like this mission wasn't going to be _that_ easy.  

"Mada mada dane."  Ryoma replied casually.  The young man in the other seat heard Ryoma's response.

"Hm…think you can take the challenge?" 

Ryoma looked at the guy that spoke.  "Who are you?"

"I'm Atobe, Prince of Hyotei Kingdom.  I'm also the best fighter of the Hyotei army consisting of more than 200 soldiers."

"Really?  Then why don't you go save the princess if you think you're so good?"  

Atobe smirked.  "I could if I wanted to, but it's interesting to know if there are people out there that are worthy of a challenge."  Atobe snapped his fingers.  "Bring Hiyoshi out."

Murmurs started to circulate around the room.  "Hiyoshi is the second best fighter." and "Oh the poor chibi is going to get killed."  People standing around started to feel pity for the boy that was challenged.  

"Oi Echizen!  Just what did you do?"  Momoshiro exclaimed as he tugged on Ryoma's arm.   Ryoma shrugged his arm off.  

 From the other side of the room, a lone figure walked out.  He had short brown hair and was wearing a gray and white cloak that hid the racket he was carrying underneath.  "You called Ore-sama?"

"I want you to have fun with this boy over there."  Atobe pointed to Ryoma, who looked at Hiyoshi with a smirk on his face.  

"Hey Tezuka, shouldn't we stop this?"  Oishi asked in concern.  

"Echizen got himself in his own mess.  He can get out of it."  Tezuka replied without moving his site from Ryoma.  

"Hm…I think we'll finally be able to see something interesting."  Fuji's blue eyes were open as he stared at the conflict between Ryoma and Hiyoshi.  

Hiyoshi snorted.  "I have to fight a weakling like him.  Such a waste of time."

"I think it's more like **you** are my waste of time."  Ryoma held the racket in his right hand and started bouncing a tennis ball with his left hand.  

"What?  You're such a cocky bastard. I'll show you who's weak!"  Hiyoshi brought out his racket.  He started to glow a bright green.  

Ryoma smirked again and started to glow a bright red.  He tossed the ball up.  

"TWIST SERVE!" 

Ryoma smacked the ball and it hit the ground near Hiyoshi's feet.  He prepared to shield himself from the ball, but didn't realize the ball was directed towards his face.  In the next second, the ball slammed into Hiyoshi's face and he was knocked to the ground unconscious.  

"Yay!  O-chibi won!"  Eiji jumped up and down happily.  

"That was too easy.  Mada mada dane."  Ryoma replied fixing his cap.  

"Dude…that was pathetic."  Atobe sighed as he shook his head.  He snapped his fingers and about 30 Hyotei soldiers came out surrounding the Seigaku regulars.  "I can't really say that was much of a challenge.  Hope you can entertain me with this one."  

All of the soldiers started to attack at once.  30 glowing tennis balls came straight at the Seigaku regulars.

"How are we going to defend against all of them?!"  Kawamura exclaimed and started to panic.  

Ryoma was about to attack back when he noticed that Tezuka was glowing an intense bright blue.  Tezuka brought out his racket and started swinging it around.  

"TEZUKA ZONE!" [2]

The swinging caused a massive whirlwind.  The wind circled a great diameter around the regulars, causing all the tennis balls to stop in their tracks and revert back to their owners.  As the wind died down, 30 Hyotei soldiers were on the ground with tennis ball dents in their heads.  

Atobe was quite pleased at the site.  _"Seems like I found a worthy opponent." _He started clapping.  "Bravo!  You proved to me that you have the ability to rescue the princess and come back alive."  

"Show off."  Ryoma muttered under his breath.  

Oishi was shocked at what Tezuka did.  _"How as he able to handle the magic so well? Was this what Tezuka was practicing last night?"_

"Hm…that was interesting. Tezuka's magic attack didn't require the use of any tennis balls."  Fuji was scratching his chin, wondering what other sorts of magic abilities might be possible.  

"Now that we got all that settled, please tell us some details on who kidnapped the princess."  Tezuka looked at Atobe with a stern look in his eyes.  

Atobe smiled.  "Of course.  There was supposed to be a wedding between myself and Princess Ann. Yesterday, the St. Rudolphians kidnapped the princess on her journey to the Hyotei Kingdom.  As you probably noticed, King Sakaki has been very distraught over the kidnapping and is desperate enough to give the legendary 'crystal tennis ball' as a reward for rescuing the princess.  If you guys are up for the challenge of rescuing the princess, I'll give you directions as to where the St. Rudolphians are hiding."

"We're up for the challenge."  

 TBC.

1)  Back in the late 80's, I had some plush animal called Popples that could be rolled up into a  furry ball.  For some reason, I had an urge to see Inuki rolled up into a ball.  Yes my mind is weird. 

2)  I read this crazy crossover story called Wankage and Tezuka was in it and he did Tezuka Zone to deflect a crystal attack by Eriol in CCS.  I laughed so hard and thought, "Hey, it would be good if there were attacks that did not use tennis balls.  I will tell you later that there will be more like that. ^_^;

(A/N:  First off, if there are Hiyoshi fans out there I am so sorry I bashed him! Gomenasai! Shoot me.  I swear my mind has gone cracked up.  Yes the items are somehow tennis related.  This is Tenipuri!  What did you expect?  Something normal? LOL! Any suggestions or comments?  I like to add in what reviewers like to see.  If you want to see more of a character, just tell me and I'll do my best to add it in.  Thank you so much for those that read this.  It's a very different idea.  I hope it's still funny.  Any suggestions for Sakuno's role?  LOL  Anyways, please review or send me emails on how the story is going.)


End file.
